


Bumpy Ride

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Grinding, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: She knew she was going to be the one who would have to sit on someone’s lap, it only made sense because she was the smallest and lightest, and realistically, she knew that someone was going to be Mulder. MSR





	1. Chapter 1

It had never been a dream of hers to carpool with the Lone Gunmen, but honestly it had never been for this reason. Their van was just as messy as their homebase was - a chaotic organization of miscellaneous items that only made sense to them. Because of this, the entire back row of their van was filled to the brim with odds and ends items and they insisted it would be impossible to move them all out without it 'taking hours'. She believed them too. However, that left them with four seats and five people.

"You can sit on my lap," Frohike offered with sincerity as genuine as it was suggestive.

"Why don't you sit on Mulder's?" she deadpanned, ending his inquisitions right then and there.

She bit her lip nervously as she looked into the middle panel of the van that was open and revealing two seats that were taunting her. Realistically, she knew she was going to be the one who would have to sit on someone's lap, it only made sense because she was the smallest and lightest. However, she couldn't help the instinct to resist that flared up within her. Langley insisted that he had to drive, there was no way in hell that she'd ever help Frohike live out one of is fantasies, and the thought of sitting on Mulder's lap made her feel like a timid schoolgirl. She half contemplated asking Byers, but he was already getting into the car as if the answer went without contemplating.

Which, honestly, it did and they all knew it.

"Hey, um. I could always just kinda, uh, lay in the middle," Mulder rambled awkwardly, clearly not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She was endeared by his sweetness, and touched that he was avoiding all the innuendos that were undoubtedly running through his head. With a sigh, she pulled at the short skirt she'd worn today before gesturing for him to get in. "Tell me if I make your legs fall asleep."

He gulped audibly as Langley snickered at his discomfort. "I don't think any part of his body will be falling asleep with you-"

"Shut up, Langley," Mulder murmured as he bent into the van and took a seat, looking back at her as if to make sure she was actually going to follow and that she wasn't just playing a joke on him.

With a sigh, she stepped in, pulling the door shut behind her as she precariously sat on the very edge of Mulder's legs, practically all but resting her weight on his knees. Frohike looked longingly back at them as he slid into the passenger seat while Byers awkwardly buckled himself in the seat across the median from them. "Um, Scully," she heard him say from behind her.

She turned to see he was offering her the seatbelt which she took and immediately couldn't pull any further.  _Of course._

She slid back so that she was on the middle of his legs, not too high, but apparently from the way the belt continued to catch, not high enough. "Seriously Scully, I could take a taxi-," he started.

"Shut up, Mulder," she warned as she sat all the way back so that her back was flush with his front and she could feel the part of his body she was trying to avoid.  _Already, Mulder?_  She twisted to get the seatbelt to extend again, tugging on it so hard that her whole body jerked until she was able to freely pull it and buckle them both in.

During her attempts, she felt Mulder's hands shoot out and gently grab her hips. While she initially thought it was a move to steady her, what she felt continuing to grow against her ass told her he was doing it to keep her from moving too much. He leaned forward and whispered "I'm so sorry," into her ear.

She leaned back so that hopefully only he would hear and murmured, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

The gunmen, oblivious to what was happening, wheeled out of the parking lot and continued blabbering on about random topics she wasn't following along with. All she could focus on was how Mulder's body felt against her own. "Langley, are you trying to kill us?" his strained voice called out after a few too many rough bumps.

They'd only driven a few blocks, but she could already tell this was going to be hard for him. Literally. Every sudden movement sent her rocking back into him, the flesh of her ass firmly rubbing against his budding erection. The grip of his hands on her hips tightened tremendously and she could feel him trying to push her away and keep her weight from falling back on him, which was quickly turning out to be a fruitless effort.

"Sorry Mulder, it's gonna be a bumpy ride," Langley replied, and he almost sounded apologetic.

As soon as he said that, they hit a huge speed bump that send Scully flying back onto him, grinding his hard-on in between her thighs. She bit her lip to resist gasping as she looked out the window and tried to appear unaffected. She wasn't a nun, having a man's body - Mulder's body - pressed so intimately close to her was lighting her nerves on fire. Every bump sent a jolt of arousal straight to her core and she couldn't help but squirm on his lap in an attempt to alleviate the pressure, occasionally trying to discreetly squeeze her thighs together to get herself under control.

He had to know. He has to feel that she was reacting to this too. Against her better judgement, she turned to look over her shoulder and saw he was leaning back against the headrest with his eyes clamped shut. She could tell from here that he was trying to get control of his breathing and attempting to pretend he was anywhere else.

Her eyes were drawn to his lips as she saw him nervously bite down on the fuller bottom one. Another bump in the road had him squeezing her hips and accidentally caused her to let out a little sound. So quiet that he was the only one who could have heard it, and heard it he did.

Suddenly his eyes were open and focused on hers and she saw exactly what he must've seen as he looked at her: dilated eyes, flushed cheeks, and controlled breaths. She felt self conscious at having been caught and, while his eyes were trained on her lips, she whispered a quick apology and turned around.

Looking around the car self consciously, she saw Frohike and Langley engaged in a dispute over the radio and Byers was comically paying attention to something outside of the window, clearly trying to avoid looking at the spectacle they were creating.  _God, this was embarrassing._

As ashamed as she was, she loved this feeling. She didn't have to be a psychic to know Mulder felt the same. His arms had now come to encircle her waist, a sign that if it was pointless to fight it, might as well indulge. Though he wasn't lewdly pressing her back towards him, just simply holding her close. She almost jumped as she felt his head fall to rest on her shoulder and nuzzle against her neck.  _Did he just smell her?_

Part of her thought it was odd, but the part of her that was focused on her pulsing clit thought it was hot. That must've also been the part of her that thought it was a good idea to scoot back against him and rotate her hips suggestively against him, pressing his erection straight against her groin. They both reacted viscerally to the clothed friction: she grabbed onto his hands and clutched them like a lifeline while he quietly groaned and hotly exhaled into the crook of her neck.

Another sharp turn had her careening back into him and she felt him involuntarily buck against her ever so slightly. "You guys okay back there?" Frohike asked obliviously.

"Yeah," she answered, proud of how normal she sounded.

"How much longer?" Mulder asked from behind her, not as successful.

"Just another few blocks," Langley replied, paying more attention to the CD collection on the visor than the world's most inopportune lap dance.

Of course, what he didn't mention was that the last few blocks were on gravel. Suddenly she was gyrating against him like he was a human vibrator and she had a death grip on his arms. Only, instead of holding her to him, he'd returned to pushing her away from him, avoiding overstimulating himself and finishing embarrassingly.

That made one of them.

After a few too many bumps reminiscent of her nights of self-pleasure, her clit rubbed against him  _just_  right and she was coming. In public, on top of her partner, in front of three people she barely knew beyond their pervert tendencies.

Luckily she bit down on her leg and let her head fall forward so that the other three were none the wiser, but Mulder knew. He had to. She was gripping his arms so hard she had to have been drawing blood and her entire body was shaking on top of his. As suddenly as it started, he pulled her back near him and whispered "Holy shit."

She was so worried about not letting on that she was publicly having an orgasm that she hadn't realized the van had come to a stop next to the warehouse they were checking out. With the exit of the aftershocks of her body came the sick realization of what just happened.  _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

She couldn't bear to look at Mulder, so she quickly unbuckled herself, slid out of the van, and made her way to the restroom without a second glance. Part of her felt bad for abandoning Mulder without a second glance, but she was too mortified to look back. She could faintly hear him getting made fun of for enjoying the ride too much and being a pervert.

If they only knew.

**\- Nicole (Twitter/Tumblr: gaycrouton)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This couldn't just be another thing they pretended never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got many requests to continue this, so here we go!

Mulder hadn’t been this worked up in a vehicle since he was in high school. He knew with the utmost certainty that he was going to embarrass himself and was already silently writing an apology novel to Scully in his head. He was affected by her on a normal day basis, catching a whiff of her perfume or getting a glimpse of her upper thigh when she crossed her legs. This was too much, overwhelming in the most literal sense of the word. **  
**

He’d been so self-absorbed in containing his own response that he wasn’t fully registering hers until...

...she... _oh my god._

There was no doubt in his mind what was happening on his lap right now, every quiver and tremble sent a message loud and clear.

Scully was having an orgasm from the stimulation of sitting on him.

This didn't feel real. There was no way this could even be possible. Yet, he could feel it and he could see the way she was trying to hide her face and the way she was clutching onto her legs, as if she could will it away with a white knuckle grip.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, drawing her back onto him. Then she went rigid in a completely different sense. The shaking had subsided, but he could practically feel the fear creep into her body.

He was just about to ask if she was alright when her trembling hands reached out and unbuckled them, sliding off his lap and out of the van without another word. “She okay?” Frohike asked while they watched her run into the warehouse.

“Uh, yeah. I’m sure she just had to go to the restroom,” he lied, trying to catch a glimpse of her retreating form.

“This is the first time I ever thought Scully was similar to Julius Caesar,” Langley remarked off hand.

“Why do you say that?” Frohike asked.

“Because I’m pretty sure she just spent this car ride getting stabbed in the back repeatedly,” Langley laughed pointing at Mulder’s still painful erection.

The front row laughed while Mulder tried to hunch over and hide himself, and Byers just shook his head. “Hey, the fact she didn’t have to sit in a puddle blows my mind,” Frohike teased.

“Okay, okay, okay. Cheap shots,” Mulder defended. He was pretty sure Langley had another lame joke coming when they heard Scully calling from a few meters away.

“Hey! There’s a body in here!” she yelled, pointing behind her.

 _Wow_. That was just so, painstakingly and irritatingly, them. Something monumental happens in their relationship and they’re cock blocked by an actual dead body.

Aside from Scully taking a long look at the front of his pants, which seemed to be calming down at a painfully slow rate, she seemed completely comfortable in pretending like  _that_  never happened.

She wouldn’t look him in the eye, and she was clearly avoiding him.

* * *

Every single time he started to make his way over to her, she’d all the sudden need to talk to a policeman or help the medical examiner look at the body or just generally replace herself on the other side of the room.

He was distracted from his mission to get a moment alone with her when he had to answer a few questions about why they were there to being with and who the three squirrly guys were. By the time he was done, he looked around and couldn’t find her.

“Has anyone seen Agent Scully?” he called out.

He received a few shaking head before someone said, “She rode back to Georgetown with another officer.”

_Of course she did._

He couldn’t blame her. If he’d have come on her, like he was just a minute away from doing in the van, he’d probably have never been able to face her again. But this was  _Scully_  - the same Scully who prided herself on professionalism. He couldn't even imagine the horror she felt at the fact she was brought to orgasm on his lap.

On the ride back, he came to the decision that if she wanted to pretend it never happened then he’d respect her wishes. That night, however, as he laid on his couch in his apartment, his thoughts kept going back to her; how she felt when she was that close to him, how she felt when she was trembling, how much he’d give his arm to have it happen again. He just felt guilty knowing that everytime he thought back fondly, she was no doubt thinking back with abject horror.

 _He had to go talk to her. He couldn’t just let her suffer and beat herself up._ Those were the thoughts that permeated his mind as he slipped on his pants and grabbed his shoes. He just had to-

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

-answer the door right now. He dropped his shoes on the ground and raced to the front door, swinging it open and revealing a haggard Dana Scully.

“Hi,” he greeted breathlessly.

“Mulder, I just came to apologize for earlier,” she rushed, barely waiting for the word to leave his mouth.

He gaped for something to say before stepping back and opening the door more, inviting her in, which thankfully she accepted. “W-what are you apologizing for?” he asked, shutting the door and leading them to the couch.

She plopped down on the couch before she narrowed her eyes at him and he felt her analyzing him in that way he usually found hot, but right now intimidated the holy hell out of him. “W-why do you think I’m sorry?” she asked slowly.

Mulder realized she was taking this as a possible out, that if he didn’t know what happened that she could truly bury it into oblivion. Part of him considered giving her this out and just pretending that he hadn’t felt her rock his world earlier. But, he was a man who lived for the truth.

“Oh, um. Are you talking about when you had an-”

He didn’t have a chance to finish he sentence before she hid her face in her hands. “Oh my god. This is so embarrassing. I shouldn’t have come-here, that is.  _Oh my god._ ”

“No, no, no, Scully,” he murmured, taking a step towards her.

“What did you feel?” she asked, lowering her hands and revealing her glassy eyes.

“W-what did I feel?” he stammered. She nodded as a response and he gulped nervously. “I just felt you um-tremble. I swear that’s it.”

Her face was red, but she was actually looking at him now, small steps. “I was just over stimulated,” she stated plainly in defence of an accusation he’d never said. “It was my body’s physiological response to-”

“Scully, trust me. You felt my body reacting to the same thing,” he offered. She didn’t respond and he started to feel self-conscious. “I mean...you felt it. Right?”

She let out a little half-chuckle and affirmed, “Yes, Mulder. I felt it.”

“I understand why you might be embarrassed. I am too-”

“But you didn’t come Mulder,” she interrupted. “You were able to hold it in! I came all over you like a horny teenager!”

He felt his soft cock stiffen at her words and it was just an attestment to what he was about to say. “Scully, I’ve had plenty of practice over the last couple years. Trust me, it wasn’t easy,” he laughed.

He saw her ears perk up before he could even register his mistake. “Last couple years?” she repeated softly.

 _Fuck_. If he hadn’t said that, she would have just guessed he meant in his youth. He exhaled nervously and ran his hand over his neck anxiously. “Well,” another nervous laugh, “you know,” he stated lamely.

She wasn’t letting up and fixed him with an intense stare. “No, I don’t.”

This was it. Scully was going to leave him. There was no getting out of this, so he may as well be honest and hope her moment of accidental perversion will be forgotten amid his entire life of it. “Scully, you’re a very beautiful woman,” he stated as if that was answer enough.

She blushed, but both her eyebrows raised in that way that asked ‘and’ without her mouth even having to open. “Sometimes, I just  _react_  to you.”

“React to me?” Apparently Scully’s newest method of interrogation was simply repeating your own words back to you and making you feel like you’re speaking a foreign language and need to try again.

“I’m very attracted to you, Scully,” he admitted, watching her mouth part in surprise as she digested his words. “Not just physically, but, _god_ ,” he exhaled, rubbing his hands over his face. “ _Everything_  about you. I never planned on telling you this because I don’t want you to think for a second it’s your weird male co-worker lusting after you, which, maybe in part it is, but it’s more than that.  _Ugh_ ,” he was rambling and admitting too much and she was just sitting there in shock, surely about to storm off and leave any given second.

“I have a feeling I’ve already put my foot far enough in my mouth, but if we’re being honest and if it’ll make you feel better about what happened earlier, here it is: I have gotten more erections from you over the years that I wouldn’t even be able to count. I couldn’t even count how many times I’ve gotten them this month.” He hoped she was so distracted that she didn’t realize it was only the sixth. “You don’t even have to be doing anything. I could just get so much as a whiff of your perfume and get hard. So yeah, I’ve had plenty of experience trying to reign myself in.”

Her entire face was red and he knew he was embarrassing her, but for some reason he couldn’t stop himself. “If you had been on top of me any longer, I promise you would have left with a wet spot on your back. It wasn’t just a sensory overload - it was a you overload.”

“I lied,” she whispered, biting her lip between her teeth and staring at him, surprisingly still on the couch and not halfway out of his apartment as expected.

“Lied about what?” He knew what a real female orgasm felt like and that was definitely it.

“It wasn’t just physiological,” she murmured, making his heart stop.

“What?” he asked slowly, not wanting to jump to conclusions out of hope.

“I...react to you similarly,” she admitted, quietly, fingering a frayed edge of his couch.

He felt a ringing in his ears, like all the blood had rushed to both the heads of his body and he felt dizzy.  _Surely she didn’t just admit what it sounded like._ “W-what?”

“Mulder,” she whined in irritation.

“I’m sorry. I’m just-shocked,” he shrugged. He turned Scully on? He felt his crotch stirring at the mere thought of her thinking of him in that way.

“How?” she asked. “You’re a very attractive man, and we’re very close. It would only make sense that, um, we would be drawn to each other in that way,” she elaborated.

“I turn you on?” Mulder balked.

“Yes, Mulder. God. Do I have to spell it out for you? Yes. You arouse me. I came in the car because of you, not because of the situation,” she proclaimed, her face matching her hair.

And that was it. With those words his erection had turned from moderate to full-blown. It was painstakingly obvious and was tenting his pants painfully. He leaned in a bit in the hopes that it would slightly conceal it from him. “I feel like I’m dreaming,” he admitted shyly, laughing breathily.

She smiled at him sweetly before letting her gaze cast downwards. He gasped when she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him to lean against the back of the couch, letting his erection strain painfully for her to see in its full glory. “So,” she started, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “That’s because of me?” she asked softly.

“Always,” he affirmed.

She looked at it unabashedly and then licked her lips, making his cock twitch noticeably, much to her apparent pleasure. He noticed her fidgeting a bit before she murmured something. “What was that?” he asked.

“Can I touch it?” she whispered, her eyes focusing on his to gauge his reaction.

She probably saw shock mixed with fervent desire. He wasn’t sure if he was alive or if she shot him earlier and he entered an alternate timeline, but, to be honest, he didn’t care. This was without a doubt one of the best moments of his life - just following “I’m Dana Scully. I’ve been assigned to work with you”, “the cancer’s in remission”, and “no, it didn’t.” His mouth felt incredibly dry, and he didn’t want to say anything that might fuck this up, so he just nodded.

He felt his breath hitch as she scooted closer to him, close enough that her knee was touching his leg. While she focused on the front of his pants, he focused on her face. He watched the way her eyelashes flitted against her cheeks and how her lip was raw from her teeth’s attention. She was beautiful, and the only thing that tore his gaze away from her was his eyes closing involuntarily when he felt her hand, ever so lightly graze across his lap.

He forced his eyes open and looked down to see her hand nervously resting on his upper thigh. Almost as if she was waiting for him to look, she slowly inched towards the bulge, extending her index finger out so she could slowly trace the outline of his penis inch by inch.

“Fuck,” he whispered with a shuddered breath, resisting the urge to buck up into her hand.

She licked her lips and extended her hand, palming him gently as she watched his face contort into pure ecstacy. “Oh my god.”

She kept doing that for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only two minutes, slowly stroking him with her thumb as her hand rubbed up and down his shaft. He was pulled back to reality by the sound of his pants unbuttoning as her fingers clasped his zipper. “M-may I?”

Another nod, followed by a gasp as she pivoted her body so that she was on her knees on the floor in between his legs, resting her elbows on his thighs. He couldn’t believe his eyes and if it wasn’t for his intense desire to see what she did next, he probably could have come from the sight alone. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear again before grabbing his belt and undoing it, using her full strength to whip it off and throw it to the side. The she resumed her position and went back to the zipper she’d grabbed before, only this time dragging it down slowly, the sound like a scream in the otherwise silent apartment.

She leaned a bit closer, close enough for her breasts to touch his thighs and he felt like he could faint from anticipation. She looked up at him and he hoped to god he didn’t look half as desperate as he felt in this moment. Luckily, whatever she saw must’ve been encouraging, because her dainty fingers hooked under the opening of his boxers and brought his erection out into the open air, right in front of her face.

She took him firmly in her hand, gauging how her fingers barely met around his girth as she rotated her wrist. She seemed fixated on how his foreskin shifted with each upward stroke and partially covered his head until it was tugged away by a down stroke. She continued playing with him like this until he was so erect, the foreskin was too taut to move.

Focusing on something new, she let her thumb collect some of the precum that had gathered at his tip and spread it around before bringing her fingers back to her lips and licking them clean. “Fuck, Scully,” he whimpered. That was, without a doubt, one of the hottest things he’d ever witnessed.

Her hand returned without pause, but she lifted herself higher on her knees, no longer sitting on her thighs just observing. She looked at him with dilated eyes as if to ask for permission again, then, without a doubt having received permission, she lowered her head, stuck her tongue out, and licked him from root to tip. He gasped and resisted the urge to let his head fall back. He had to see this.

Scully let her tongue circle around his tip before plunging his cock into her mouth without hesitation. He moaned loudly and his hips twitched. He felt her hum against him and he realized she was laughing at his eagerness. He didn’t know what she was doing, but  _fuck_ it felt good. The flat of her tongue was moving against him with every bob of her head as her hand cradled his scrotum.

This was Scully. Scully’s lips were wrapped around him right now. He was throat deep in his gorgeous, brilliant partner. He wanted to cry from happiness. She must’ve felt the telltale signs of his balls tightening, because she let her head up with an audible “pop” as she used her fingers to squeeze the base of his shaft, stopping his orgasm immediately.

Her face was flushed, her lips swollen, and her eyes watery from giving the world’s best blowjob. She looked gorgeous. Instinctively, he grabbed her face and pulled her towards him as he leaned in, crashing their lips together in a passionate frenzy. He could taste himself on her as his tongue darted out to lap as her lip. He realized the ridiculousness of the fact she’d blown him before they’d even had their first, proper kiss, but they never did anything conventionally so why start now.

Her breathing was ragged against his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her closer to him, mashing her breasts against his chest as he kneaded her ass. “Mmpph, Mulder,” she moaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss.

“Scully, you feel so good,” he groaned, nuzzling her cheek.

“Wait, let me take off my clothes,” she panted. Immediately he let go, not wanting to stop her from that specific task and quickly worked on discarding his own crumpled attire.

“Oh my god,” he groaned as her perky breasts bounced on her chest from the force of her whipping her bra off over her head instead of taking the time to unclasp it. _She was just as excited as him._

He was naked in time to watch as she slid her underwear down her legs, leaving her completely nude in front of him. His eyes must’ve been bulging out of his head because she giggled sweetly. “Scully, you’re breathtaking.”

“You’re pretty beautiful yourself,” she murmured, hiking one leg over each of his thighs, making his heart start beating erratically.

“Wait, Scully. Did you want me to reciprocate before-?” he asked. Each answer was honestly a win win for him, he just wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

“Thank you, Mulder, but-” she took his hand from her hip and guided it to the apex of her thighs, parting her auburn-covered folds and letting him feel her velvety, smooth warmth.

She was absolutely fucking soaking wet.

“Do you feel that Mulder? That’s what I’ve been trying to hide. You do that to me so often. I’m tired of waiting,” she whispered.

He moved his hand, swirling around her hardened clit which made her whole body twitch in response as she sucked in a breath between clenched teeth. “Please,” she cried out.

Not wanting to torture either of them any longer, he lined up his head with her opening and watched as she sank down on top of him. They stayed like that for a moment and just stared at each other. “Wow,” she whispered, laughing lightly.

“You feel incredible,” he moaned, rocking slightly despite his attempts to sit still.

“Fuck,” she groaned, rocking her hips in response and encouraging him to buck back into her.

Her skin was lit by the dim glow of his shitty lamp, but god she looked like heaven and felt even better. She kept a steady pace on top of him as he leaned forward and captured a pert nipple in his mouth, making her squirm and pick up the pace. “Oh, Mulder,” she whimpered. Hearing his name said in that intonation in her voice was like audible sex.

He felt something shift by the side of his face and he turned to see it was her hand reaching down to -  _fuck._

She was touching herself. While riding him.

He watched in rapture as her middle and ring finger curved to circle her clit in purposeful strokes, making an erratic pattern of speed and pressure. He looked back to her face and watched as her brow furrowed in pleasure, her mouth open as she took staggered breaths. “H-harder,” she stammered.

Her wish was his command, so he wrapped his arms around her and effortlessly moved them so she was on her back as he picked up the pace from his position on top of her. He lowered himself a little bit so that with every thrust, her hand became trapped between his pubic bone and hers, grinding her fingers even harder against herself. “Yes,” she whispered, her eyes almost fluttering shut from the sensations, but she managed to keep them open. She wanted to see this as much as he did.

“Scully,” he praised, simply overcome with the pleasure of being inside her after years of dreaming about it. In response, she hiked her legs up so that her calves were resting against his sides, letting him plunge even deeper. “Fuck,” he groaned.

He picked up the pace and she gasped loudly, her brow furrowing once more as he felt her hand pick up the pace in between them. “That’s it, Mulder. Right there  _please don’t stop please don’tstop pleasedon’tstop_ ” she demanded.

As if he could. He kept up, stroke for stroke, angling his hips to hit the spot that made her twitch against him. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he growled, noticing how her dainty gold chain was intermingling with drops of sweat gathering at the hollow of her throat.

“ _OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodMULDER_ ,” she cried as her entire body trembled and quaked, much like it had earlier. Except this time he allowed himself to follow suit, crying her name as he buried himself inside her and let go, expanding and releasing in a white hot blaze.

He kept rocking against her, pushing her hips into the couch cushion as they rode out their orgasms. As her shaking subsided into small twitches, he littered her face with kisses and words of affirmation. Eventually, she regained her senses and started smiling lethargically, puckering her lips against his skin in response to every sentiment.

“Hey Scully,” he prompted in a whisper.

“Hmm?”

“I hope you never feel the need to apologize for coming again,” he teased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't terribly out of character. Thanks for reading!


End file.
